A heart is no easy thing
by Joanna The Storyteller
Summary: The world really sucks, you know that? It doesn't matter if you are alive, or dead. The world sucks, and we all have to cope with its' suckiness. Their way to cope was just be a tad more... destructive than normal.


**A heart is no easy thing  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Two fates turned one.  
**

* * *

Do you know what separates a human from a beast?

_Ba-bump._

Do you know what separates you from your friends?

_Ba-bump._

Do you know…

_Ba-bump._

Why you are dead?

* * *

The air was crisp, clear and chilly. The horizon a molten ocean of burning colours.

One could not help but to draw a deep, almost painful, breath at the stunning scenery.

But there was one who couldn't bear the sight of the view. One who couldn't bear its beauty… its sheer _intensity_. Not right now.

"Haa…" she sighed forlornly. The woman gently traced her fingers over a smooth cane of rosewood before laying it down next to a hat in soft green and white colours.

"Kisuke…"

She swallowed hard.

* * *

Do you know why you were chosen?

_Ba-bump._

Do you know why you have struggled?

_Ba-bump._

Do you know… why you must come back?

_Ba-bump._

_

* * *

_

The process had been… surprisingly fast. Well, not so surprising, she supposed. They had both been prominent figures in Soul society, it was only natural that they had been kept under surveillance. Even their secret training ground had ended up a prison rather than shelter. She, Kisuke and Tessai had been prepared to fight. But the reiatsu of their soon to be captors made Kisuke change his mind. Instead of fighting, Kisuke called upon his sword to hide her.

Benihime – the elusive princess whose abilities only Kisuke had been privy to, had bound her perfectly. Her reiatsu chained and her mobility sealed, all she could do was to watch as the slaughter commenced.

"Sorry, Yoruichi san," Kisuke had said with a broken smile. "Live for me… please?"

As white flames began to eat at her dearest friend, all she could do was to close her eyes and try to scream. She cried and wailed, her soul writhed in agony for what seemed like hours. When she opened her burning hot eyes, everything was gone.

Only a hat and a cracked rosewood cane were left behind.

* * *

Do you know what they stole from you?

Ba-bump

Do you know… why you have a new chance?

_Ba-bump_.

Do you know what you will gain?

_Ba-bump._

_Ba…bump._

If so, little jailer… live.

* * *

It was a silent, subtle change. She barely noticed it through her tears. But there was _something_.

She wiped her amber eyes.

The air… shifted. Shone with a blue, gentle light.

'Soul burial… here?'

Most souls were incarnated in one of the three hundred twenty hot spots of soul society known as Rukongai. This place were hundreds of miles away from those.

Gradually, the soft light gave way for a body. It was a lightly tanned one, hair the colour of old wheat. A young man looking almost… serene. His form slowly came to existence where the bodiless grave she had created was. He breathed slowly and showed no signs of the anger, wrath and confusion usually accompanied by death.

Then his eyes snapped open, two midnight-blue eyes filled with dancing wrath.

Oh, he was angry alright.

"I'll live," he coldly ascertained the equally chilly air around him.

Yoruichi stared in shock at the boy, whose head had ended up covered by Kisukes' hat.

Who… was he?

The young man paid no heed to the dusty-skinned woman, grabbed the rosewood cane next to him and tried to rise with its support. Ultimately, he failed, and cursed in a venomous, hateful voice.

"All I have done.. they dare kill me… me!"

The black haired woman extended a hand, drew it across his whiskered cheek with trembling fingers. Sure, there were differences – many. But still…

"Ki..su..ke?" she asked cautiously.

The man levelled a frosty glare at her. If he had had the strength to do so, he would have undoubtedly slapped her hand away.

"Like hell. I am… I'm…"

_'Naruto'_

"Naruto."

Yoruichi shook her head before whispering hoarsely to nothing, everything. The gods that had answered her prayers, perhaps.

"_Reincarnation_."

Naruto looked at her as if she was raving mad.

"Look here lady. I am Naruto. I got nothing against you, so please." His eyes turned colder. "Do not. Irritate me." He looked around, noticed the rapidly setting sun and foreign mountains. "Now where the hell am I…?"

Yoruichi drew a breath, calming her nerves. A smile slowly skewered the many layers of sadness and depression in her heart. Not really Kisuke, but definitely a reincarnation of some sort. That sandy hair, the way he had taken the cane, the way he came into being with Kisukes' hat on his head… the aggression and feeling of unjust treatment radiating from him…

A new Kisuke. A new beginning-

She let out a shuddering, pleased breath.

"You are in Soul society, Naruto-san. Her grin widened.

"And you are dead."

-and most important of all.

The prelude to revenge.

* * *

Joanna's Notes:

Well... I felt like trying my hand at a crossover while I gather some loose threads in my other stories.


End file.
